Hummingbird
by EnergyHaze
Summary: "It was funny how another person changed the friendship that we had so drastically. But this was just getting much too ridiculous." England x Reader x America


**Hey there! I'm EnergyHaze, but you can just call me Haze! Anyways, here's my contribution to the Hetalia fandom: random pairing drabble one-shot stuffs! I also won't 'hate on' any ships; I'm okay with all ships, don't worry! There's a lot of variety in my writing, as well-I can write angst, horror, suspense, action, romance, and even smut sometimes (but not all the time)-and I may write about pairing more than once, if a certain genre doesn't get great feedback.**

**Let me not waste your time even more than I already should! Enjoy my little sample of writing, dudes! Here's an England x Reader x America fanfiction to start us off on the (hopefully) long quest to write awesome Hetalia fanfictions! This is in England's perspective, by the way. And this was also slightly based off of Hummingbird by Tut Tut Child. Enjoy dudes!**

* * *

Dearest [name],

_The two of us fell down onto the grass, laughing jubilantly as the sun slowly sank down the horizon. "Man, that was a lot of fun!" you said, still laughing._

_I smiled and answered, "I guess it was, though surely your parents will yell at you...?"_

_You looked at him and grinned. "I don't care; I wanted to spend time with my awesome Arthur!"_

_"Er...thanks," I muttered, blushing a little. Thankfully, you didn't notice. We sat there in silence for a while, watching the sun go down._

_"Arthur...promise me you'll always be by my side?" You suddenly mumbled in a serious tone, grabbing one hand of mine with both of yours._

_I looked over at you. "Now, where did this sudden thought come from?"_

_"You're just a really great friend of mine, and I don't want to lose you. Is that so much to ask? I really, really love being with you and around you and laughing and smiling with you...ah, it's hard to explain." You grasped onto my hand tighter, an evident blush spreading across your face._

_I chuckled, for I understood completely without much elaboration. "Did you really have to ask me that question, [name]? You know I will."_

_You smiled and stood up, dragging me up with you. "Thanks. And I'll always be by yours..." Your serious demeanor was now replaced by your normal, energetic one. "Race you to the sun!" And at that, you ran off to the direction of the sun. I shook my head and laughed, but followed you nonetheless._

I sighed as I replayed that beautiful memory in my head over and over again. The huge smile you wore, the luster of your hair, the sparkle in your eyes...as creepy as it may seem, I remembered every single detail of it. After that day, I knew I would never forget that memory. I knew that I was going to cling onto that happy memory of you and I enjoying the company of each other, because ever since you started dating Alfred, I rarely saw you. And even if we did see each other, the conversation was brief and formal. It was funny how another person changed the friendship that we had drastically.

But this was just getting much too ridiculous.

At the random opportunities that we saw each other, you pushed me away. You glared at me, turned your back on me, even threw an insult my way. It really didn't hurt (I was used to insults anyway), but I was curious as to why you started acting this way to me. Was it because of Alfred? No, he and I were decent friends; I wouldn't suspect him of turning you against me.

Then, if not Alfred, then who?

Which was the question I asked you a few days ago.

However, your response angered me into a whole new level.

"_You_ did, Arthur._ You_ stopped being by my side. You _promised_ that you would be by my side, Arthur._ You promised._ And you broke that promise. What makes you think I would still be by you if you weren't going to be by me?"

Did you not realize the own hypocrisy in your own words?

Think for a second and look at things from my perspective, [name].

_You_ were the reason I stopped being by your side.

It was always about Alfred. "Hey, Arthur, do you think Alfred would like this?" "Arthur! Can you ask Alfred if..." "Arthur, I need some advice about Alfred..."

I felt like I was being used by you. Was I just a step in your elaborate plan to get to your ulterior motive, Alfred? I didn't even think you realized that you crushed my feelings.

Because you were much too self-absorbed.

And so, I wrote this response to you. If you thought that _I_ was the one who was responsible for the destruction of our friendship, then I advise that you stop talking, because it was _you_, [name]. _You_ were the one that broke this friendship. _You_ were the one that made us drift apart. _You_ were the one who was playing me like a card. I thought you cared; I thought you genuinely loved me. But _no_, Alfred gets you all to himself. Are you happy now? You have your answer as to why we're not close friends anymore.

I loved you, [name] [last name]. But I have to move on now, for the benefit of all three of us (you, Alfred, and myself).

I'll still remember you as the little hummingbird that stole my heart.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

**All right, I know it wasn't descriptive at all, but I was a little pressed for time here. I have a lot going on tomorrow, and I really wanted this posted today and stuff!**

**But anyway, if you guys liked/hated it, be sure to give me some feedback on it! I'd love to have some ways to improve! See you dudes later!**

**-Haze**


End file.
